The present invention relates to a service system for maintenance, inspection and monitoring of air conditioners and more suitably to a service system that enables quick or reliable maintenance services in the event of a trouble.
A technology has been known which, to quickly deal with an abnormal control condition of an air conditioner or a request for version-up, stores in the air conditioner the abnormal data representing an abnormal control condition and the version-up information for making improvements on a program and makes these data accessible via a communication system of a wireless communication terminal. Such a technology is disclosed in JP-A-10-132362, for example.
Another technology is known which monitors the operating condition of an air conditioner and puts the monitored information in the HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language) file format on the Internet to enable a diagnostic of a failure to be performed and necessary steps to be taken quickly in the event of a failure. Such a technology is disclosed in JP-A-11-230602.
These conventional technologies are desirable for a serviceman to quickly deal with an abnormal condition of the air conditioner in an individual system or to forestall a possible failure or shutdown. As the system has become sophisticated in recent years, however, in terms of diversity and complexity with a number of units being used even in a single building, there are growing demands for increased speed of information transmission and for information sharing, not only in the field of maintenance and management such as repair services but also in other fields ranging from customer relationship management to design and development in the factory.